The Tzu Ching Anthem
The Tzu Ching Anthem is a musical celebration of the hopes and aspirations that the Tzu Ching represent as the generation that will inherit the future of the world and Tzu Chi. It is most often performed at more formal gatherings, such as intercollegiate socials, Tzu Ching leadership conferences, and Graduation. The music and lyrics of the Tzu Ching Anthem was composed by 周元. The Chinese and original version of the Tzu Ching Anthem has been traditionally performed. However, during the 2014 US TCCA Leadership Conference in New Jersey the English Translation Team released the official English lyrics for the Tzu Ching Anthem and has been performed at orientation by the Austin TCCA, and can be expected to debut in the UC San Diego chapter in the near future. Performance The Tzu Ching Anthem begins with a long instrumental sequence, which is accompanied by (ideally) 30 even, rhythmic claps with the audience. The song along with the sign language is performed, and during a shorter instrumental break some aphorisms are spoken along with some more sign language. The song then repeats from the beginning and concludes. The performance of the Tzu Ching Anthem in English likewise begins with a series of rhythmic claps; however during the middle instrumental break, aphorisms are exchanged for clapping or other interactions with the audience. On pinyin The lyrics are transcribed in Hanyu pinyin . Most of the pronunciations should be intuitive to the average English speaker except for j, q, x, z, c, s, zh, ch, sh, r. Phonetic alphabet: b (bum), p (pow), m (mother), f (fudge), d (done), t (telephone), n (now), l (lucky), g (gal), k (cat), h (hello), j (gee), q (cheese), x (shimmie), zh (zirk), ch (church), sh (shush), r (regal), z (zip), c (celery), s (selfie), i (yee), u (wood), v/ü (über), a(ahh), o (ohh), e (ugh), e^ (eyy) ai (eye), ei (ayyy), ao (oww), ou (who), an (panda), en (sudden), ang (annng), eng (ennng), ong (onnng) Chinese Lyrics and Translation 慈青會歌 The Tzu Ching Anthem 作詞: 周元 作曲: 周元 Music and lyrics by Zhou Yuan, Translation by Martina Lo (30 claps) 陽光普照　山河大地 (The sun shines over the whole world) Yang guang pu zhao Shan he da di 法雨滋潤　十方世界 (The Dharma reaches realms in all directions) Fa yu zi run Shi fang shi jie 發揮生命功能 (Make the best of our lives) Fa hui sheng ming gong neng 藉事練心　散發出慈濟的光 (Cultivate the heart and emit the light of Tzu Chi) Jie shi lian xin San fa chu ci ji de guang 尊重生命　廣結善緣 (Respect all lives, make good affinities) Zun zhong sheng ming Guang jie shan yuan 調和聲色　理直氣和 (Soft and proper in our daily dealings) Tiao he sheng she Li zhi qi he 事圓理圓人圓 (Be a well-rounded person) Shi yuan li yuan ren yuan 慈悲的心　實踐出生命的愛 (The compassionate heart emits love for all) Ci bei de xin Shi ta chu sheng ming de ai 我們是慈青的菩薩 (We are Tzu Ching’s Bodhisattvas) Wo men shi ci qing de pu sa 肩負著佛陀的使命 (Carrying Buddha’s missions and responsibilities) Jie fu zhe fo tou de shi ming 我們是慈青的菩薩 (We are Tzu Ching’s Bodhissavas) Wo men shi ci qing de pu sa 傳承慈濟歷史的腳步 (Carrying on Tzu Chi’s footsteps in history) Chuan cheng ci ji li shi de jiao bu SPOKEN: 口說好話 心想好意 手做好事 腳走好路 (Speak kind words, Think good thoughts, Do good deeds, Walk the right path) Kou3 shuo1 hao3 hua4, Xin1 xiang3 hao3 yi4, Shou3 zuo4 hao3 shi4, Jiao3 zou3 hao3 lu4 尊重生命 廣結善緣 調和聲色 理直氣和 (Respect all lives, make good affinities, and be soft and proper in our daily dealings) Zhun1 zhong4 sheng1 ming4, Guang3 jie2 shan4 yuan2, Tiao2 he2 sheng1 she4, Li3 zhi2 qi4 he2 ~repeat English Lyrics Under the sun on this great land, we bring Dharma to the whole world Through love and compassion we share the light of our hearts Respect all life, practice kindness with great joy and selfless giving, Nurture profound wisdom, and fulfill the value of life Through the practice of wisdom, carry on the mission of Buddha Through the practice of kindness, carry on the mission of great love ~repeat